super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Link vs Sephiroith
description Link VS Sephiroth is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by AgentRedhead and Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy, featuring Link from The Legend of Zelda franchise and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII in a battle between two of gaming's most powerful swordsmen. intro Two of Gamings most powerful swordsmen go face to face , Sephiroith from final fantasy 7 and Link From The Legend of Zelda , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , weapons And skills to find out who would win a death battle!. link Boomstick:Link (JP) is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda franchise and made his debut in the Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom Disk System video game The Legend of Zelda in 1986. Wiz:He was originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Link is the default name given to the player character in each of the Legend of Zelda titles. There are in fact many different iterations of Link, each one arising when a great evil threatens the world. Likewise. Some Links are in numerous games, such as the Link from A Link to the Past, who also appears in Link's Awakening. Boomstick:Outside of the core video games, Link has appeared in various manga, television shows, and other forms of merchandising. He is often seen as one of the most recognizable video game characters, which is due in part to each variation of Link looking similar to the previous one, with nearly identical clothes and hair. His green clothing, which includes a tunic and a floppy hat, have been featured in all of the titles, and holds a symbolic meaning to what the character signifies. This was until The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, where he got a significant redesign. Wiz:The character has graced the cover of magazines, appeared as the topic of philosophical discussions, and is one of the 12 characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to appear in every game in the series. He also appeared exclusively in the GameCube version of Soulcalibur II as a guest fighter. Boomstick:Link is a normal Hylian in most games. The course of each game's events slowly turn him into a hero, and he usually gains the Triforce of Courage along the way. Wiz:He has usually hailed from peaceful villages like the Kokiri Forest and Ordon Village, and possesses a variety of different weapons. His primary weapons of choice are swords and shields, with his best known and most often acquired sword being the Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. Many games feature magical musical instruments that Link acquires along his journey, such as the Windwaker from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, the Ocarina of Time from the Nintendo 64 games, and the Spirit Flute from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Link uses these and an assortment of different spells, weapons, and other miscellaneous tools to finish his quest. Boomstick:Most versions of Link are left-handed, the exepions are the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , the The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and Breath of the Wild's sequel. Throughout the series, Link never utters a word. His only vocalizations consist of grunts and shouts when dealing or taking damage. This allows the players, from a developer's point of view, to feel more like they are Link. The sole exception happens in The Wind Waker, where Link can be heard saying "Come on." Wiz:A common feature found in most video games is the concept of hammerspace - having near infinite pocket space in which one carries all of one's items in. The Legend of Zelda is no exception, with Link carrying many pieces of equipment with no sign of slowing down. Link can carry, for example, a sword, shield, bow, countless arrows, gauntlets, tunics, bombs, a Hookshot, various kinds of boots, and a boomerang, but still be quick and nimble on foot, with only two items generally being visible (such as a sword and shield combination). Notably, the Iron Boots, when on, will cause Link to walk very slowly - however, even though he's carrying it throughout the game it causes no effect whatsoever when unequipped. Boomstick: that’s not to say he isn’t powerful , Link has Experince with multiple Swords , Bows and arrows and even bombs , he also has crazy abilities like Mipha s grace , Daruks protection , Revalis gale and urboasas furry, he also has many other haxy skills and healing items , and he has 100 years of Experince . Wiz:Link is also tough enough to lift 1,000 pounds of Granite with his bare hands! , my god. Boomstick: and to top this all off link has the Complete triforce , which kills all evil , which should help him against sephiroith in this fight. Wiz: well maybe our blonde fairy can beat Sephiroith. Boomstick: he isn’t a fairy! sephiroith Wiz:Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, and a major antagonist in the extended Final Fantasy VII universe, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, and also the Kingdom Hearts franchise. He is also Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart's arch-nemesis. Before, Sephiroth was once a first class SOLDIER from Shinra Electric Power Company (better known as Shinra Inc.) that was idolized by many in terms of his swordsmanship skills, intellectual actions, and discipline. His outstanding performance in the battlefield made him a celebrity war hero and an inspiration. His positive attitude did not last long until he, Zack Fair, and Cloud Strife ventured in the mako reactor in Nibelheim. Sephiroth then proceeds to Shinra Manor to search for possible clues of his origins. Finally learning the truth, Sephiroth goes insane, rebels from Shinra, and sets Nibelheim on fire. Believing he is the chosen one, he decides to become a god and rule the planet Boomstick: yeah this guy is crazy , but he is also very powerful and is strong enough to create a supernova. Wiz: my god , that Is impressive for a 44 year old man with white hair. Boomstick:Sephiroth is the child of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, two Shinra Inc. scientists. While in the womb, his mother named Lucrecia was injected with cells of a powerful alien being known as Jenova, and in his fetal form, he merged with the cells and was taken from Lucretia at birth. He was kept in the dark about his real mother, only told that she was named Jenova, and the terrible experiments that were been performed on him. Later in his life, he became a member of SOLDIER, Shinra Inc.'s super warriors. Sephiroth became the most powerful SOLDIER going beyond 1st class and became known as the SOLDIER Hero. He was particularly renowned for his accomplishments during the war between Shinra and Wutai, where he was first seen easily defeating a powerful Djinn known as Ifrit. Sephiroth was close friends with two other Shinra experiments, Angeal and Genesis, Genesis being considered a failure compared to him, and both were also unaware of what had been done to them. Genesis and Angeal would spar with Sephiroth, at which Sephiroth would easily fight them all off, until one day Genesis tried to go all out. Try as Genesis may, Sephiroth overwhelms him but Angeal stops the fight. Genesis would leave Shinra shortly afterwards with Professor Hollander. Sephiroth hoped to bring him back however. Then, Shinra sent him to Nibelheim to inspect a broken Mako reactor, along with another SOLDIER 1st Class (Zack Fair), and several infantry men, one of which was Cloud Strife. Wiz: his desires quickly change and he devices to become insane! Boomstick: he is a literal god and is very powerful , he can steal souls , move faster than the speed of light and has years of experience. Wiz: however he does have his flaws , he is often very cocky and Is mentally unstable . Boomstick: even with this though he will surly give Link a hard time. Wiz: or fairy boy? Boomstick: please stop! pre-fight Boomstick:Alright our Combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all! Wiz: it’s time for a death battle! fight (*Cues: 1-Zelda dungeon nes) Link is Walking through Ganondorfs Castle , when he Comes across a tall man with white hair and a sword Instead. Sephiroith: so you’re , the Legend they keep talking about. Link:........... Sephiroith: you’re a man of few words I see , well maybe this will make you talk , I have Princess Zelda , the one you love so much is under my rule And if you don’t beat me I will kill her and you as well. Link: hyahhhhh Link rushes over at sephiroith with his hylian Shield . Sephiroith: yes Fight Me! Fight! (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=clGPmU9CY6E) Sephiroith takes out his sword Link jumps and slashes Sephiroith with the master sword , link then shoots a Frezze arrow at Sephiroith, Sephiroith gets frozen solid , Link then hook shots the ice and slashes Sephiroith out of it. Sephiroith: you are impressive but all legends must fall eventully . Link throws a bomb to Sephiroith, Sephiroith explodes , Sephiroith then shoots a fire attack at Link , Link dodges and Shoots a Bomb arrow at Sephiroith, Sephiroith dodges and shoots a ice summon at link , Link gets hit by the attack and gets Frozen , Link breaks out and shoots a boomerang , Sephiroith starts slashing link with his sword multiple times . Sephiroith: take this , you will not defeat the new god of this world! The bomarang then hits Sephiroith In the back , Link starts slashing him with the master sword , Link then uses his Stasis and Frezzes Sephiroiths sword Sephiroith: what is this madness , explain at once legend! Link:..... Link then takes the master sword and stabs Sephiroith in the cheast , time returns back to normal and Sephiroith lies on the ground with blood gushing out of him. Sephiroith:*laughing crazy* Sephiroith heals himself and the wound , Sephiroith then grows wings . Sephiroith: come at me boy! You will never defeat a gods true power. Sephiroith rushes at Link and starts cutting him with his sword , Sephiroith then summons Fire , Lighting and ice , the attack hits Link , Link falls to the ground , clutching his fist in near defeat. Link uses his fairies , Links fairies heal him , Sephiroith rushes at Link once more , Link then uses his furry rush and Slashes Sephiroith with the master sword , 5 times , Sephiroith gets sent back and crashes into a wall. Sephiroith: blood boils... Link shoots a Gaurdian arrow at Sephiroith, Sephiroith creates a Barrier and blocks the attack , the attack almost hits link , but link dodges with his furry rush , Link then uses his Stasis and Frezzes Sephiroiths sword , Link then waits , Sephiroiths barrier runs out , link then uses Revalis gale and flies into the sky , Sephiroith stops time and flies into the sky , Sephiroith then stabs Link in the Cheast , Sephiroith then slashes Link multiple times , Link then falls down to the ground after time stops , Blood starts gushing out of Link s Cheast . Sephiroith: you were interesting , but now it’s over! Mipha then revives Link , link returns to full health and gains some extra power. Mipha: it Is my pleasure Link uses Daruks protection and takes out the light arrow , Link shoots the Light arrow at Sephiroith, Sephiroith gets hit in the cheast , link then Hook shoots Sephiroith and slashes him with the triforce , Link then gets Sephiroith on his back and stabs him in the back 10 times , killing Sephiroith instantly . Ko! Link then walks up the tower to find Princess Zelda. results Wiz: woah I did not see that one coming! Boomstick: while Sephiroith possibly was more agile , more durable and was stronger , Links Experince , Hax , Weapons And Intilligence more than make up for the disadvantages he has. Wiz: atacully link can be faster or as fast than Sephiroith seeing how he was able to dodge attacks from thunder light ganon who can move faster than the speed of light , Also Link was able to Contend with Ganondorf in hyrule warriors the same Ganon that can warp planets , which should equal the whole supernova feat and beat Majora who can effortlessly create solar systems , putting them on equal footing ,Links Weapons would just prove too much for Sephiroith and his insane Hax and ability to heal after most of the Fatal wounds he obtains would help out for sure . Boomstick: Sephiroith could keep attacking link and possibly even gain the upper hand but Link would just be able to keep healing with all of his Weapons and his multiple arrows can Counter , Sephiroiths elemental summons , Revalis gale would help keep him out of range as well and Daruks protection would help reflect attacks back at Sephiroith, as well As Mipha s grace fully reviving him , this Fight was very close and both were evenly matched , but Links Intelligence, Weapons , skills and experience would ultimately win the day. Wiz: guess Link was linked to Sephiroiths death! Boomstick: the winner is Link! Category:By jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:'Legend of Zelda vs Final Fantasy' Themed Super Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Magic vs Sword' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:'God' themed Death Battles